The Eyes Of March
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. After getting hit on the head with a ball in gym class one day, Sunao is dismissed from class to go to the nurse, but makes a quick bathroom stop. And there, the most unexpected thing changes his life. SoraxSunao. Mpreg. M rating for safety reasons.


**_The Eyes Of March_**

**_By Coco Gash Jirachi_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho!_**

**_Claimer: I _DO_ own a certain something in this fic!! _:D**

**_Summary: AU. Post-series. After getting hit on the head with a ball in gym class one day, Sunao is dismissed from class to go to the nurse, but makes a quick bathroom stop. And there, the most unexpected thing changes his life. SoraxSunao - you should know the couples I write. Mpreg. M-rating for safety reasons._**

Gash: X3 Ah, my mind is ever-so-loving of how much I enjoy yaoi... and combining it hand-in-hand with mpreg stories and ideas I get from **_I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_** is just... it's just so much fun for me to do!! :D

Aki: (Rolls eyes) You are **_obsessed_**.

Skylar: XP That's the life of a fan-girl for ya, Akk-Akks!!

Gash: Took the words right out of my mouth, Sky-chan!!

Skylar: :D I'm your twinny; I know things!!

Zeon: How about we continue on now?

Skylar: (Nods head) O.O I wanna see it!! I can't keep my excitement contained!!

Gash: Okay!! Well, then... now I suppose it is time to go...

Gash and Skylar: _**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

Gash: _**READ THIS QUICKLY IT'S IMPORTANT!!!...**_ Cheese. :D ... o.o **_No no no, don't run away!!_** I just want you all to remember that when I write stories of Sukisho, I usually make it so Yoru and Ran have their own bodies. This is happening in this story as well!! Okay, _**NOW**_ you can read the story!!

* * *

Energetic Gaku was pissing Sunao off.

_**"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappy-Happy Saint Patrick's Day!! Happy-Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!"**_

Sunao's brow twitched as he tried to ignore the annoying voice that pierced his eardrums as he changed in one of the locker room stalls.

Who the hell could sing joyously in a locker room - a boys' locker room, the only locker room at an all-boys school - with such passion? Surely, Gaku Ichikawa always searched for ways to pull off the impossible while agitating nearly everybody in the process. That alone took some skills.

Folding his clothes as a force of habit, Sunao unlocked the stall he stood in and stepped out. He then proceded to walk past the younger boy, shoving him into an open locker and closing the door on him.

"_Oooooh_... someone looks moody today."

Sunao started ahead with dull eyes, as if he were also ignoring Ran, whom had his arms wrapped around his identical's shoulders. He merely placed his clothes in the locker he and Sora shared for gym and sat down on the bench. He slipped into his sneakers just as Ran let him go and plopped down beside him.

"Are you sick or something, Nao?" Ran asked with a slight tinge of concern in his tone - not that he would ever admit such a thing to Sunao of all people.

"What made you think?" Sunao asked as Gaku managed to fall out of the locker, nearly knocking Sora over.

"You always get very temper-mental when you're not feeling well." Ran said in a slight know-it-all tone. "That, and Sora has a lump on his head."

"What are you going on about now, brat?" Sora questioned dully as he placed his clothes on the shelf above Sunao's before he closed their locker and locked it with their lock.

"You're not paying enough attention to Sunao, Sora-baka!!" Ran scolded, giving a glaring pout in the uninterested bluenette's direction. "How could you let him come to school while he's **_sick_**_?!_ That's just **_irresponsible_** of you!!"

Sunao's eyebrows twitched as Ran embraced him and began to pet his hair.

"What if he collapses on the floor in a sickly manner? It'd be **_all of your fault_** for being **_a bad seme_** and allowing your sickly, weak uke attend school when he should be _**resting comfortably**_ in **_bed!! __You bad, bad boy!! You only want Nao for his body!!_**"

**_"Ran, let me go, you _babbling idiot_..."_** Sunao growled darkly. This terrified even Ran, for he immediately let his twin brother go and scooted closer to Yoru on the bench.

"Didn't you tell me that same exact thing this morning, Nao-kun?" Gaku questioned.

**Sora: "The Eyes Of March!"**

Sora knew that his pink-haired boyfriend had to be in some sort of distress. He could tell just from the way he saw Sunao sort of waddling over walking that day. Sunao was in pain with sickness, but was too proud to admit it.

Even Nanami, who that morning they saw that morning so he could give the boys their bentos for lunch, told Sunao he thought it would have been for the best if the pinkette just went back to his and Sora's dorm room to rest that day; or he could rest in the nurse's office with Nanami there to nurse him that day if he felt that would better suit him. Nanami couldn't say he was surprised when Sunao didn't swallow his pride and said with a sigh "Fine, Okaa-sama... I'll stay put today"; that wasn't much like Sunao at all.

Maybe Sunao just didn't like being doted over?

Sora shook his head; the pinkette, no matter how embarrassed he would get, always enjoyed the attention Sora gave him.

Of course... that was when they were alone. And most of the time, they ended up hitting the sheets afterwards. This really wasn't a situation where they were free to just strip each other and make love right on the spot like they could within their dorm room.

But still... he had to worry.

Sora draped an arm around Sunao as they walked to the gym together.

"Nao, are you okay? You really don't look well to me..." Sora said with obvious concern in his eyes.

"That's just what _**everyone**_ wants to hear from their boyfriend," Sunao scoffed.

Sora sighed. Sunao had become rather moody as of late; he was used to it, but he hated to see the one he loved like this. Really, the pinkette seemed to be distressed about something. Perhaps it was just senior year stresses that so many students all seemed to get. The warm weather was also starting to return from the cold, crisp winter, meaning that Sunao's allergies were also beginning to act up.

Nothing screamed "happy Nao-kun" more than the pinkette having a runny nose and watery eyes.

"I'm worried is all..." Sora responded.

"Kuu-chan, it's probably just my allergies." Sunao said, biting down on the inside of his bottom lip to suppress his moan of pain from the aches in his stomach. "I don't want to talk about this, please. I'm fine."

Sunao wished very much that he had just headed for the gym alone and hadn't waited for Sora. Finally, feeling the aches again, he let a whine past his lips. Sighing in defeat, he lifted his hands up to his stomach.

"Okay, my allergies plus a stomach ache... but a little ache never hurt anybody, okay?" Sunao asked. "I feel well and strong enough to be out and about today, and I hate being cooped up alone in our room all day. I don't mind an afternoon of that, but all day alone? No, thank you!"

Sora sighed; he had been right, but Sunao was still too proud to admit he was sick.

"Just... promise me you'll be easy today?" Sora asked.

"... Okay..." Sunao said after he sighed.

_**"NAO-KUN!!! LAST UKE TO THE GYM'S A GORGON!!!"**_ Ran shrieked as he raced past the couple.

**_"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A SLOW-ASS IMP?!?!"_** Sunao shouted as he ran to catch up to his twin.

"Jesus..." Sora blinked. "Ran sure is frisky..."

"Don't I know it?"

**_"- HOLY SHIT!!!"_** Sora jumped at the sound of Yoru behind him.

"I'm a sneaky bastard, aren't I?" Yoru asked as he walked side-by-side with Sora with a smirk on his face.

"How the hell did you **_get_** here?!" Sora asked.

"Do I have to use **_excruciating detail_** while being a smart-ass again?" Yoru questioned.

* * *

Miss Akane, the school gym teacher, held a soccer ball underneath her arm as she blew a whistle to gain the boys' attention.

"Game on!" she called as dropped the ball between the starting players, Matsuri and a freshman. Immediately, Matsuri was able to dominate the smaller boy and began to kick the ball over toward the other team's side of the gym.

_**"Go, Matsuri-chan!! Go go go!!"**_ Ran called with his hands cupped over his mouth. He stayed on his team's side of the gym to play defense, Sunao was goalie, and Gaku and Hiromu Sakura also stayed back to help as their team, the yellow team's, defense.

**_"You can do it, Matsuri-sempai!!"_** Gaku called.

_**"Shit!! They're coming our way!!"**_ Hiromu squeaked.

_**"Defense for the win!!"**_ Ran cheered, jumping up excitedly. **_"You won't get past this Gorgon today!!"_**

As quickly as they could follow, Yoru and Sora did their tag-team against the red-haired runner from the green team who kicked the ball as he ran in the direction of their yellow goal.

Cleverly, Yoru pretended he had his mismatched eyes more-so on Ran than the ball at their feet. As soon as the red-head didn't expect it, he kicked the ball over to Sora, whom turned and began sprinting for the green goal.

_**"Kick their asses, Yoru!!"**_ Ran called as the bluenette turned and ran back towards the other side of the gym as well.

When Sunao felt sure that nobody was watching, he brought his hands down to his stomach and rubbed it for a moment. He'd been having a stomach ache ever since the night before, and he had been watching what he was eating to make sure he wouldn't further disturb it. Why couldn't it just go away and leave him be?

Sunao picked his head up just in time to blink his eyes shut before a white and black blur headed his way whacked him clean on the face. The force sent his head back, whacking into the top of the goal post. Just as he dizzily slumped onto the floor, he barely registered hearing Miss Akane blowing her whistle for an obvious time-out.

_**"Nao!!"**_ Just the voice to sooth his aching head; nasally Ran knelt down beside Sunao and placed his hands on his arm. **_"Nao, Nao!! Come on, say something!!"_**

_"Uuuuuuuhhhh..."_ was all Sunao could utter in pain.

**_"Nao!!"_** Just the voice he wanted to hear filled in concern; Sora knelt beside Sunao and pulled the boy onto his lap. At the same time, Miss Akane broke through the crowd of gathering boys. **_"Nao, come on!! Are you okay?!"_**

_"Since when could squirrels fly?..."_ Sunao asked as Miss Akane squatted down. The black-haired woman teacher her hand out and opened one of Sunao's eyes with her thumb and index finger.

"Sunao-kun, open your eyes on your own, okay?" she asked.

"Miss Akane, what if Sunao has a concussion?! Or **_worse_**... what if he has **_brain damage?!_**" Ran asked as Sunao managed to open his eyes.

"Do the bright lights here in the gym hurt your eyes at all?" Miss Akane asked.

_"My head aches..."_ Sunao responded.

"Well," Miss Akane brushed her short hair out of her face. "If you did have a concussion, you wouldn't be able to stand the bright lights in here. You seem okay to me..." She laid her arms across her knees. "But I'd feel better if you went to the nurse's office to lie down, okay?"

_"What mouse's office?"_ Sunao questioned.

"Go change and then go straight to Nanami, you hear me?" Miss Akane asked as Sora helped the very dizzy Sunao to stand up.

_"Yes ma'am..."_

* * *

Sunao, dressed in his school uniform now, trekked up the stairs from the locker room. He didn't really see the point in going to lie down, let alone go see Nanami, who would definitely scold him for having done this while sick. Nanami would probably tell him something about karma having done this to him so that the pinkette would finally take a hint and relax for the day.

_Blah, blah, blah..._ Sunao would barely be listening anyways, what with how much he thought his head was going to burst.

As he passed by the bathroom, Sunao paused a moment. No longer could he ignore his stomach pains. He pushed the door open and dropped his bag against the wall before he nearly flew into the handicapped stall, figuring he'd need room if he were about to throw up. As if the timing couldn't have been more perfect, just as Sunao closed the stall door, he leaned over the toilet and retched. Everything came up from his stomach; the remains of his half-digested lunch mixed with the pleasantly burning bile.

_Great... I'm sicker than I thought..._

* * *

_"Stupid me..."_

Sora shouldered his messenger bag as he began his trek up the stairs from the locker room.

Having been too spaced out in worry for Sunao, Sora took a ball to the head as well. Miss Akane was certain he had slight symptoms of a possible concussion, so she also dismissed him so he could go rest in Nanami's office.

Mindlessly, he opened the door to Nanami's office. The nurse was seated on a stool, staring out of the open window. His pink pig cup was in his hands, filled with freshly made tea.

"Okaa-sama?"

"Hm?"

Nanami turned around. He then offered Sora a small smile before he stood up. He placed his cup on his desk.

"Hello, Sora. What can I do for you?" Nanami asked.

"Miss Akane dismissed me from class because I got hit in the head with a ball. She thinks I might have a minor concussion." Sora responded.

"You? Hit in the head with a ball?" Nanami questioned as Sora slowly approached his legal guardian. "You're usually so preoccupied in gym. How did that happen?"

"I was zoning out because I'm worried about Nao..." Sora responded as Nanami took a small flashlight from his white coat pocket.

"Is he still not feeling well?" Nanami asked, shining the light in Sora's eyes.

"Huh?" Sora blinked. "I thought he was here..."

"Hm?" Nanami raised an eyebrow. "You're the first student in here today. I haven't seen Sunao since this morning."

"But..." Sora blinked more when Nanami turned off the flashlight and pocketed it again. "Miss Akane dismissed him about fifteen minutes earlier than she did me... she told him to come here."

"Did Sunao want to come here?" Nanami asked.

"He got hit in the head, too! Miss Akane wanted him to lie down and take it easy because he was really out of it..." Sora gasped. _"Shit... **Sunao's missing!!**"_

"Sora, this is no time to panic!!" Nanami said. "Sunao couldn't have gone too far. Maybe he decided to go back to your dorm room?"

"I don't know... maybe. We only have one class left after gym, so... maybe he did." Sora responded.

"Call him on your cell phone now and ask him where he is," Nanami said.

"Uhm..." Sora pulled his cell phone out of his pocket before he pulled out Sunao's. "I think it fell out of his pants pocket and he didn't notice... we share a gym locker, so, I was able to get it before anyone else could."

As if the timing couldn't be any more perfect, Sora felt his phone vibrating in his hand. He lifted it up to read the caller ID; _**Gaku**_. Immediately, he flipped it open.

"Gaku?"

**_"Sora-sempai!! You gotta hurry!!"_** Gaku exclaimed from the other line. _**"Sunao-sempai says he's dying!!"**_

"Nao?! Where is he, Gaku?!"

**_"The bathroom on the floor above the gym!! Call an ambulance!! Hurry!! I'll go get Miss Akane in the mean time!!"_**

Gaku hung up before the conversation could continue - as if it could continue, anyways.

"Okaa-sama, call 911!! I gotta go make sure he's okay!!" Sora said before he took off to the door.

"Where is he?!" Nanami asked.

"The bathroom on the second floor!!" Sora said before he ran out of sight.

* * *

Sunao grasped his knees tightly, seated on his white school jacket on the bathroom floor. He had no idea what he was trying to push out of his body, but the feel of it meant that it was definitely not something like number two. Whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be anything normal.

Gaku had been gone for all of two minutes, and in that time, he actually managed to start sweating. He almost thought of taking off his black undershirt like he had done with his pants and boxers so they wouldn't get in his way, but he didn't think it would be a good idea to be completely stark-naked as the day he was born if Sora was on his way.

Really. What would the others think, if others would be allowed in? Him naked in the bathroom with Sora right in there with him? They'd think the two were about to have hot monkey-sex!

With tears burning his eyes, Sunao let out a pained cry as he pushed harder. So close to relief...

As another painful cramp hit his abdomen, he pushed with all of his might. Surprisingly, after that, he found himself feeling much better. Panting, he smiled. He shakily lifted onto his feet, but when he attempted to stand, he felt like something was connected to his bottom.

He blinked and gasped. Whatever he had just gotten rid of, it was still attached to him?

In fear, he decided to look down.

As soon as he did, his eyes widened in fear, shock, surprise.

Laid there upon his white jacket, a jacket now stained with blood and other things he didn't want to think of, was a squirming, pale-skinned baby. As soon as he looked down at the baby, he started to cry. His face scrunched, but his little eyes looked up as Sunao almost like he were... happy to see him.

Sunao felt his legs shaking. Carefully, he sat down, placing his legs on either side of the baby, who had purple hair sprouting from the top of his head. Shocked and shaking, Sunao found himself very concerned. He pulled the infant into his arms, rocking and rocking him, holding the little body to his.

What on earth had just happened?

**_SLAM!!!_**

**_"NAO?!?! NAO!!!"_**

Hurried footsteps rushed to Sunao's closed stall, and pounding knocks hit the plastic door.

**_"NAO!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!"_** Sora shouted. **_"NAO, OPEN THE DOOR!!! PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR!!!"_**

Sunao lifted his head up in the direction of the stall door. His eyes stared blankly at the lock on the door as he tried to collect himself from the utter shock of what had just occurred. Mindlessly, he reached a hand out and unlocked the door.

As soon as Sora opened the door and looked down, his mouth wide open, words froze on Sora's vocal chords.

_"Kuu-chan..."_ Sunao whispered, holding the baby closely to his warm body as he stared up at his boyfriend.

_"... Wh-wh-wha... what the..."_ Sora stuttered. _"Oh... shit... holy... fuck..."_ He collapsed onto his knees, right in front of Sunao. _"Oh my God..."_

**_"Sunao-sempai, Sunao-sempai!! I got Miss Aka-"_**

Gaku's exclaim was cut short by what his eyes laid on.

Sunao in the bathroom stall, holding a crying baby in his arms.

Sora staring at it in shock.

_"... ne..."_ Gaku finished.

Judging by Miss Akane's silence, she, too, was shocked at the sight. If it wasn't abnormal for her to be in a bathroom meant for only boys (it was an all-boys school; why would there be a bathroom for girls there?), it was definitely abnormal for her to see someone had just given birth in a bathroom meant for only boys.

_"... Wh-what on earth happened in here?..."_ Gaku questioned.

"... I believe, Gaku-kun," Miss Akane began. "That the miracle of birth had just occurred."

Before Sunao knew it, Nanami was there, also gaping at the sight from the door as the infant's cries echoed off of the bathroom's tiled walls. Not too long after, Shinichirou entered, having received an urgent and important message from Nanami telling him that something was wrong with Sunao.

Soon, it seemed, that the whole school gawked around the scene, yet unable to enter the bathroom as paramedics arrived and entered with a gurney. Nobody expected them to exit with Sunao laid upon with a baby wrapped in towels in his arms. Sora, Yoru, Ran, Shinichirou and Nanami followed them closely.

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm sorry Nii-chan Okaa-sama Kuu-chan I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"_ Sunao kept on repeating like it were a spell.

"Sunao, calm down, calm down!" Nanami and Shinichirou kept on having to reply.

"You'll be okay, Nao, you'll be okay..." Sora tried to assure the incoherent pinkette.

* * *

In the hospital, doctors had to keep the worried family at bay as they examined Sunao. Once they were able to take the baby from a very delirious Sunao, they whisked the baby away for testing and a check-up as they did the same for Sunao.

As they were finally given an okay to go see the pinkette, Shinichirou was the first to speak his mind.

"What the **_fuck_** just happened?" Nanami could only give him a shake of his head in response, having been just as shocked as the rest of them.

In his hospital room, Sunao was holding one of the many pillows closely to his body as he kept up his mantra of apologies.

"We just gave him a sedative to help calm him down and let him rest," the nurse who led them to the room spoke. "He'll probably be falling asleep soon."

As soon as Sora was by Sunao's side, he laid his hand on his lover's cheek. This seemed to make the drowsy boy come out of it a bit. Sliding the pillow away from his face, dull, shiny eyes stared at Sora.

"Nao, are you okay?" Sora asked in a soft voice.

Sunao nodded, slowly. But just as the nurse was about to leave, he cringed, clenching his jaw shut. His eyes closed tightly before he let out a pained, shrill shriek.

_**"Owowowowowowowow..."**_ he squealed as blood began to show through the whiteness of the sheets and blankets.

**_"Doctor!! One of our maternity patients is having a postpartum hemorrhage!!"_** the nurse called.

As quickly as they had gone in to see Sunao, they were ushered out.

_"... Ma... maternity... postpartum..."_ Sora said shakily. This felt way too much like a dream.

But then it hit him.

"This is really happening."

* * *

Staying by Sunao's side while the others went home, that night, Sora didn't sleep. He kept his eyes open, staring at the sleeping Sunao, holding his cold hand in his hands. He squeezed it every now and then, as if assuring the unconscious boy that he was there... and also assuring himself that he wasn't just having a detailed dream he would soon wake up from.

Sunao was still asleep when Shinichirou, Nanami, Yoru and Ran returned the next morning at quarter to seven. They would be on a leave of absence from school for a short while, as would Sora and obviously the hospitalized Sunao.

Sora wasn't tired at all. Persistently, he kept on speaking to Sunao; of memories, of their dates, of times when Gaku was being an idiot, of times when Matsuri was being an idiot, of times when Gaku and Matsuri were being idiots together. Anything to get Sunao to hear him and wake up. As worried as he was about their, apparently, newborn son, he was far too worried about Sunao. The baby was theirs, not his, and Sunao was his.

Finally, just a little over an hour after the others arrived, Sunao moaned in his sleep, his body moving slightly. He was stirring; he was waking up. Immediately, Sora leaned over his body and stared as pink, glassy eyes slowly opened and revealed themselves to the world.

_"Kuu... Kuu-chan..."_ Sunao whispered before Sora wrapped his arms around him carefully, laying his head against Sunao's shoulder.

"Oh, **_thank God_**, you're okay..." Sora sighed before he kissed Sunao's pale lips. "I was so worried for you..."

_"Wor...ried?"_ Sunao questioned tiredly.

"Yes, I was worried! I don't care how gay that makes me sound..." Sora responded.

_"... Kuu-chan, you **are** gay."_

Slowly but surely, Sunao became much more aware and less worn out by the drugs he had been given to make him sleep for so long. Not too long after the others decided to leave and bring back breakfast soon, the subject of their baby came up.

"Sora..." Sunao began, keeping his hold on Sora's hand. "What are we going to do?"

"Huh?" Sora had been too focused on making sure Sunao had been alright to fully remember the events that had occurred the day before.

"About the baby. What are we going to do about the baby?"

Sora's eyes softened.

"Well... I suppose we could-"

"I mean, we don't even have baby clothes or blankets for him!"

Sora looked up with a surprised expression on his face.

"You... you want to keep him?" Sora asked.

"What?" Sunao blinked, looking with shock into Sora's eyes. "I went through all of that for nothing if we just give him up! I..." He looked down into his lap, but squeezed Sora's hand tighter. "I want him to have a better life than we did... the way my mama abandoned me was _**terrible**_. Leaving me naked and unwashed right on the front porch, barely even an hour old... all that was with me was a slip of paper with my name on it. I didn't even have a **_blanket_**. I can't..." Tears dripped down from pink eyes. "I can't - I **_won't_** leave him in the hands of strangers... I want him to have his parents there. I really do."

Immediately, Sora closed his open mouth. All thoughts he had of suggesting they put the little baby up for adoption suddenly flew right out of his mind. Why would they do to their son what had happened to them? If they left him, it would be certain that they would have a 99.99% chance of never seeing him again... and that was a chance too slim for them.

It was certain for the both of them.

"We're parents." they said, as if they had planned on saying it in unison.

Not a moment later, a knock came from the door. After the knock, the door opened. A nurse entered, pushing a hospital crib inside.

"There's the lucky parents," she said with a bright smile. "Guess who's dying to see his mama and papa?"

"I think I know," Sunao said. Smiles brightened his and Sora's faces.

The nurse placed the crib by the side of the bed before she leaned down inside of it and picked up the little purple-haired baby wrapped in a pale blue blanket. She placed him inside of Sunao's waiting arms before she left the new parents alone.

_"Oh, Kuu-chan..."_ Sunao gasped as he lifted his hand to the top of the baby's head and pet the soft locks of hair. _"He's **so beautiful...**"_

"He is..." Sora said, holding out his index finger for the baby to grasp. Happily, he did so, gazing up at his parents with golden eyes.

"He's got such pretty little eyes," Sunao said.

"What are we even going to _**name**_ him?" Sora asked, looking at Sunao's face.

"I was actually thinking of that a little earlier." Sunao responded.

Sora wasn't surprised by this. Sunao was a rather quick thinker.

"It'd be too predictable to name him Patrick, since he was born on Saint Patrick's Day and all..." Sunao picked his head up from looking at the little purple-haired baby. "The name Lewis for him... what do you think?"

"Lewis..."

Sora looked down at the baby as he began to suck on Sora's finger like a pacifier. Cooing in his throat, he giggled a baby's giggle as he smiled up at his parents.

"Lewis Hashiba..." Sora smiled a little. "I like the sound of it... what about a middle name?"

"What do you think?"

Sora picked up their baby from Sunao's arms in order to get a good, up-close and personal look at him.

"Lewis... Lewis Sirius Hashiba?" Sora suggested.

"... I think that sounds more than perfect." Sunao said with a smile.

"Okay..." Sora smiled down at their newly named son, laying his index finger on his little nose. "Lewis..."

* * *

"Okay, guys, seriously. I'm holding a baby. I'd like to be able to see some time **_soon!_**" Sunao said, Ran's hands covering his eyes as he and Sora were being walked up the stairs at their house.

"It's a surprise, Nao! Just wait a second!" Ran said.

"Yoru, why do I have the feeling that you're about to pile-driver me into the ground?" Sora asked with his counter-part's hands covering his eyes.

"Oh, quit being a paranoid yuppie and just listen to the sultry, much-more-sexy-than-yours sound of my voice." Yoru responded.

"Okay, almost there!" Ran said.

"Ah, there you are!" Nanami said.

"Thought you got lost." Shinichirou commented jokingly.

"Okay, if this is a surprise involving Nii-chan, is this something that I should be afraid of?" Sora asked.

"Okay, we can show you now!" Ran said.

"Really?" Sunao asked.

"Yeah. _One, two, **three! See!**_"

Sora and Sunao's eyes were uncovered, and once they were, their eyes opened together.

_"Happy Birthday, Lewis-chan!~"_

All the two could do at the very first sight was blink with their jaws dropped. Matsuri and Gaku stood proudly side-by-side with smiling faces.

"A... a nursery?..." Sunao was the first to ask.

"H... how did... all in a week?..." Sora questioned.

"The Do-It-Alls! How else?" Matsuri responded.

They blinked.

"The morning after Lewis was born, Matsuri-sempai and I woke up and put together this idea!!" Gaku began.

"So we arranged this huge school-wide fundraiser and got all sorts of donations contributions!" Matsuri continued.

"We had bake sales, auctions, a charity talent show and a hell of a lot of begging with pity!" Gaku went on.

"And everybody pitched in so we could help you guys with getting all of the baby stuff you need and put together a decent-looking nursery along with it!" Matsuri said.

"And the leftover money is yours to spend however you like on little Lewis!" Gaku pipped.

"... Th... there was **_leftover money_** from all of that hassle?" Sora asked.

"There were a lot of generous souls out there, Sora-kun!" Matsuri said. "And we weren't hasty with our purchases and such! We got you guys some top-quality things; stuffed animals, toys, changing table, crib, bassinet... the works!"

"We even got you guys a **_mobile!_**"

Everyone both smiled and sweat-dropped as Gaku spun the mobile on the bassinet. With his eyes holding a child-like wonder, he stared at the spinning, small stuffed animals hanging from it.

_"I **love** these things..."_ Gaku said, almost hypnotized by the sight of the spinning mobile.

"Of course you do," Nagase said, stepping up and slowly dragging the bluenette boy away from it.

"Sorry..." Gaku chuckled. "Short attention span."

"Story of Sora's life." Yoru commented.

**_WHACK!!!_**

**_"Don't insult me, you ass-hat!!"_** Sora snapped as Yoru rubbed the lump on his head.

_"Ow... ouch..."_ Yoru stared with dizzy eyes. "How can a father be so violent?..."

* * *

"I feel so lucky, Kuu-chan..."

Sunao let himself settle down in Sora's arms in their bed. The window was open, letting in the cool night air as their bodies were covered by their blankets.

"We gained so much support from all of this..." Sunao said. Sighing tiredly, he slipped his eyes closed and rested his head against Sora's shoulder. "How did I not even know he was in there?"

"Well," Sora kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe we had the luck of the Irish on our side."

_"Hm..."_ Sunao hummed as he smiled. "They do say to beware the eyes of March..."

"Wasn't that what Shakespeare was told the day he was killed?" Sora asked.

"Don't ruin the mood."

"Sorry..."

Sunao wrapped his arms around Sora's torso.

"We're so lucky... aren't we?" Sunao asked.

"Yeah..."

Settled comfortably against his lover, Sunao let out a tired breath through his mouth.

_"Good night, Kuu-chan..."_ he whispered.

_"Good night, Nao-kun..."_ Sora responded softly.

Just as they were drifting off, a few moments later their eyes opened as the sound of crying was heard from the baby monitor.

"I've got him..." Sora said gently, laying Sunao down in bed before he stood.

Half-asleep, Sunao listened on the baby monitor as he heard Sora softly and gently lulling their son to sleep with a lullaby. He could tell it was in another language just from the sound of it, but no matter how foreign, it was very soothing. Was it French, maybe?

It was the last thing he heard as he fell asleep, feeling as if he were the luckiest boy in the world. And perhaps, he just was.

* * *

_**OWARI**_

Gash: ... Okay. I can't remember the last time it took me a week of continuous work to finish a one-shot!! I worked on this **_WAY LONGER_** than I did_ A Not So Silent Night_, and it all came out just about the same!!

Skylar: Well, you do have a lot of shit to deal with.

Gash: Well, I guess that's true...

Aki: Well, even I know that it is true!

Gash: ~.~ I guess I did write this in short spurts, too, even though I was trying to finish it in time for Saint Patrick's Day... which I failed to do.

Zeon: How about you explain some of the things in this for now?

Gash: o.o Oh, you're right!! Well... I **_MIGHT_** be making a multi-chapter sequel to this. I'm still thinking about it, but, it would explain a few things. Such as why Lewis has purple hair and gold eyes, and why his middle name is Sirius. And why Sora was singing him a French lullaby.

Skylar: If ya read her G/X and Sukisho crossover, _My Cousin's Split Personality_, you might know the reason about Lewis' gold eyes and the French lullaby, though!! XP

Gash: Yeah, but that's a whole other story I don't want to rant on about right now. Speaking of... o.o **_JESUS_**, I'm _**WAAAAAAAAAY**_ behind on updating that!!

Zeon: Don't worry about that right now. It's getting rather late now.

Gash: Yeah... well, I'm gonna head off now, since it's nearly midnight now... I'm gonna go hit the sack some time soon. Night folks!

Skylar: And while she sleeps...

Mimi: Pyupyu, pyu!! ^o^ (Translation: "Review, please!!")

Zeon: Review or you will have the opposite of luck of the Irish; bad luck of the Irish.

Aki: ... Huh. That's a new threat.

Zeon: I thought it was a good one.


End file.
